Are You Happy Now?
by FallingStarsofHope
Summary: Hermione and Draco were going to get married when one day... hgfw
1. How It Begins

YR/TC: Hey I thought of this listening to "Are You Happy Now?" and wrote it down. So here it is. Criticism is welcome. Well here it goes.

Chapter One: The Beginning of True Love.

Hermione shut her car door gently and tiptoed up the stairs in the garage. She and Draco rented a house in a muggle neighborhood. She drove to the airport to make it look like she was a muggle too. She came home early to surprise Draco.

She turned the key and with a slight click it opened. She gasped then ran back down the stairs, then drove to The Leaky Cauldron. She rented a room then collapsed on the bed in tears. Her sobs shook her body. She knew she had to turn to some one for help, but didn't know who. She felt desperate, she need Harry and Ron. She got up and walked down to an owlery. She wrote a short concise letter to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, I need you two right now. Is there room at your apartment for me? I'm at the Leaky Cauldron, and I'm not marrying Draco. Please come get me. Love Mione."

She went back to her room and cried again. How could Draco and Ginny do that to her? Ginny was her best friend. Draco was going to be her husband. Why would they hurt her like that?

(. ) ( .) 

A knock at the door snapped her out of her moping. She had been moping for two days. She opened the door and there stood Fred.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" He looked at her sadly. Her hair was in a tangled mess of a pony tail, her face was red with black streaks down it, and her eyes were swollen.

"Hermione, Ron and Harry are still on a mission. They also don't have room in their apartment. But we have another floor of out shop above mine and George's apartment. You can stay there as long as you need. I hope you don't mind me coming to get you."

She blinked at him then burrowed into his chest in tears. "Fred, I', sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself." He waved his wand then her things started packing itself then shrunk when the packing was done. He waved his wand again and the stuff flew into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around her and apperated to the upper apartment.

He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He watched her until she drifted off to sleep. He then unpacked the things he had and wrote a note saying he was getting the rest of it from Draco.

(. ) ( .) 

He walked up the stairs to the front door. He raised his hand and knocked loudly. Draco hurried to the door. "Oh, hey Fred. Nice to see you. Please come in." He stepped aside to let Fred in. "What do I owe this great visit?"

Fred turned to face him a bit red in the face. "I got a call from Ron telling me to get Hermione from the Leaky Cauldron and to give her a place to stay. When I got there she was in hysterics. I am here to gather her things." Draco went pale_. She told him. He knows. I'm dead._ "I don't know what happened between you two, but when I do, you might have to pay. Excuse me; I must get Mione's things."

He flicked his wand and all her things packed themselves and shrunk. He flicked it again and they flew into his pocket. He then disapperated, leaving a very pale Draco.

(. ) ( .) 

He went to take the note and tear it up, but it was gone. He flicked his wand and all of her things went to a proper place. He heard running water and sobbing. He went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Mione, are you ok?" He heard her gasp and then the water turned off, the door clicked open. "F…F….Fred?" She was in a towel and her hair hung in loose wet curls down her back. He gathered her in his arms and let her cry. He just wanted to take her pain away. She calmed down then snuggles into his chest, muscular from Quiditch.

"Mione, do you want some tea?" He felt her nod. He scooped her up bridle style and carried her to the kitchen and set her down at the table. He put a kettle on then sat across from Hermione.

"Fred, did Draco tell you why I left?" She was looking at him with her honey eyes.

"No, he didn't. What could make you, the strongest person I know be reduced into the mess you have been the past few days?"

She sighed and looked down. "I wouldn't sleep with him. I wanted to wait till my wedding night. He kept on pushing to have sex. The night before I left for my business trip he tried to rape me when you knocked. After you left he apologized. That I just drove him mad for his want for me. That he needed me. I told him I wanted to wait. I came home early to surprise him. I walked in on him and Ginny." She looked up at Fred and a single tear ran down her face.

"Doing what and where?" His anger starting t show.

"I n my living room. They were in the act of lust, to put it nicely.

"With my sister?" She only nodded "I am going to kill him!" Fred jumped up.

"Wait Fred!" She jumped up and touched his arm gently.

"Why should I? He hurt you, the girl I have loved for ages, and he is also sleeping with my sister!"

"You love me?" She looked at him. Her rich honey eyes boring into his. He only nodded at her.

She stood on her tiptoes and gently placed her lips against his. He blinked a few times then kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the towel fell. She pressed her body against his, both fitting each other perfectly. She closed her eyes as Fred licked her bottom lip gently begging for entry, which she gave. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His favorite fantasy was becoming real.

She snapped to her senses. She pulled away gently then scoped up her towel. "Fred I'm sorry about that. I…I…I…I" She turned and ran to her room. He went to her door and heard her sobbing. He pressed his back against the door and looked down. He noticed the lump in his pants. He went down to his own apartment and handled his problem. I didn't even get a look at her body! Damn it!

Yr/Tc: Hey! I hoped you liked it. Later.


	2. New Beginings

Yr/Tc: Hey all! I'm in a romance mood. Well later. Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Things had been going very well with Hermione and Fred. It has been two months since she left Draco. And she was getting on her own feet. She was enjoying her time with Fred. They were friends. She wasn't ready for more. She can't date after what Draco did to her. She was having trust issues. And the thing in the kitchen was an accident. He didn't mean it. No guy ever does. She was scared of love now.

One day she and Fred were redecorating the rooms to her liking, when there was a knock at the door. She looked up confused and shocked.

"Who could that be? George is doing things with WWW and Ginny is god knows were, and I don't care, and Harry and Ron can't get back for another month." Fred stated Hermione's thoughts.

"I'll get it Fred. Why don't you take a break?" She walked over to the door and Fred walked into the bathroom to wash his face. Hermione pulled it open to find Draco standing there.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing here? I left you; I'm starting over, why the hell are you back here?" Her face was a livid red.

"Svp Hermione, reviennent à moi. Ginny ment rien à moi. Je m'ennuie de vous ainsi beaucoup" He begged. He took her hand and clung to it.

"Draco, vont à Flur montrer outre de vos qualifications françaises. Draco, je n'vais pas revenir! Fred n'était pas heureux d'apprendre que vous baisiez sa soeur!" She screamed at him, pulling her hand away from his.

"Mais Mione, je t'aime puis la vie elle-même! Revenez svp à moi!" He Tried to pull her into a kiss.

"Je vous mourrais plutôt personne fithy! Cessez de tormenting moi! Veuillez me laisser seul Draco!" Draco kept trying to kiss her when Fred walked in.

"Ainsi qu'est pourquoi vous ne revenez pas à moi! Vous dormez avec Fred! Vous êtes un slut Hermione! Et il ne sait pas ce qui continue entre les deux de nous!" He was turning red. 'Hermione was with some one already?'

"No Draco, I'm not having sex with him. He is my landlord, and he is helping me move my things around to my liking. I don't Jump in the sack with every person of the opposite sex of me, like you Draco. Now if you don't mind I have work to do. Oh, I told Fred why I left you. So be careful, he's pissed at you." Draco went pale and dropped Hermione to the floor and apperated off, away from Fred.

"Um what did he say?" Fred looked at her confused. "All I heard was French."

"Oh, just he wanted me back, and that what Ginny was to him was a toy. That he loved me more the life itself. Then you walked in and he said 'this is why you do not return to me! You're sleeping with Fred! You are a slut Hermione! And he does not know what happened between the two of us'"

"That's why he came? To try to win you back then call you a slut? Wow, what a sweet man. Hermione, I'm so sorry about him."

"It's ok Fred I was an idiot to believe any one could love me." She walked off and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. Fred walked up to it and knocked.

"Mione, you are not an idiot. He is. He gave you up for nothing. And it's not dumb to love you. I know you are not going to believe me, but I meant it the other day when I said it to you. I really did. And please don't hate me because I can't help but feel this way. I would do stupid things sixth year just to get you to yell at me. You are so pretty when you yell, when you cry, when you do anything. Hermione, please don't hate me!"

He turned to leave. When he heard the door click and it slide against the carpet. He could smell her perfume of flowers, and hear her sniffling. He slowly turned to face her. Her face was slightly red, and she had tiny streams of tears on her face.

"Fred, please stay. He might come back. No he will come back. He hates losing. He won't live with losing me. He's going to hurt me. And I don't want to be here alone."

Her hand was on his arm lightly, almost as light as snow. There only for a moment, but it will be back, another time, hopefully soon.

He looked up into her cinnamon apple eyes. They were brimmed with tears. He gently reached up and wiped them away. She looked into his aquamarine eyes, getting lost in the depth, the pain, the happiness, the lust and the love. The thing that scared her the most was the most comforting in his eyes. The loved soothed her and gave her strength. It scared her and excited her. The electricity flowing from his eyes bore into hers and filled her with happiness.

His hand gently traced her face, slowly, thoughtfully. His eyes bore into hers and it filled him with fear and reassurance, happiness, hope, love, faith, and freedom. All of her was in her eyes. He loved that she wore her heart on her sleeve. He loved everything about her. The way her hair fell in her eyes, the way she balled up in a chair, the way she looked scared when she asked for help, then way she smiled after you helped her. Everything.

He leaned down to her, slowly, but with a mission. She leaned up, slowly but with a mission. They met in the middle, their missions completed when their lips met in a slow dance. There was a snapping noise, they jumped apart and looked for the source of the noise. It didn't take long to find Draco standing there staring at them.

"Not sleeping together? You were standing there kissing like there was no tomorrow! And you aren't sleeping with each other?"

"Draco, that was the first kiss, second it doesn't matter who I'm kissing, and third why are you here?"

She was filled with fear now. She had nothing to cling to. 'He is going to hurt me' was all her brain told her. Draco stepped toward Hermione, only to have Fred move in between them. He felt her grab onto his shirt and burry her face in it.

"Move aside Weasel, this is between Hermione and me. As you know she is my Fiancé."

"It's was Draco. I'm not any more. But Fred, why don't you go to my room. If I scream, come out. But Draco is right, we have to talk." She gave Fred a looks that showed it all, her fear, her love, her need for things to end with Draco.

"Fine, but one sound of Hermione getting hurt, and I'm back out here."

He stormed off and locked himself in the room she sent him to. She turned to Draco.

"Why are you here? Why can't you let me move on? You cut me deep Draco. Sleeping with my best friend? What the hell were you thinking! We were getting married! She was the Maid of Honor! Why Draco why?" Hermione sank down to the couch. Old wounds opening again.

"Because, you would have sex with me, I was desperate! And she came in wearing a see through top! What was I supposed to do?"

"How often?" Her icy eyes bore into his sad eyes. Her hatred for him pouring into his.

"Ever weekend, and twice during the week. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"And I should come back why?"

"Because I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have been cheating on me. Please leave my house now." She stood up and walked to the door to open it, when she felt this pressure on the back of her head then it all went black.

&/\&/\&/\&/\&

"She suffered quite a blow to her head, but she'll be ok." Hermione heard that voice and it sounded warm, sweet, worried, and familiar. She wanted to look for that voice but she couldn't see.

"Fred, don't worry. Hermione won't let this stop her."

"I let him hit her! I walked out of the room! If I had stayed Hermione wouldn't be here!"

"No you did what she asked. It's Draco's fault she's here. Don't blame yourself"

"Fred…. George….Harry….Ron?" She tried to sit up only to have a few hands push her back into bed then had her bed tilted so she was in the sitting position. Her vision started to clear up and she could see what was going on around her. "Harry…Ron, you two have another month on your mission! What are you doing here?"

"Mione, you have been out for a month and a half. Harry and Ron just got back and we were filling them in on what happened."

"I was out for how long?"

"A month and a half." George answered.

"What happened?" Hermione was Frantic. A month and a half was missing. How?

"Well, you got up to let Draco back out, he took a staff like the one his dad had, and hit it to you in the nape of your neck and you went out. I heard you collapse to the floor and I came running out and Draco had left, but the staff was still in your head. He left you to die."

Hermione started to bawl her head off. She brought her knees up and cried into them. Every one stood around wile Hermione sorted things out in her head. After about thirty minutes she sat up and looked at all of them in they eyes.

"What have I missed? What about my job? What happened to my house? What about the progress I was making in getting over that ass?"

Fred was watching her and smiling. He didn't want her to forget her times with him. They were, as bazaar as it is coming from a wizard, magical. His eyes glittered as he smiled at her. '_She must remember the kiss! She has to!_' He just hoped that she did. He didn't want to be the only one that remembered the current, the passion. He looked into her eyes and she smiled and nodded. 'She remembers. She remembers!' He was jumping for joy on the inside. He wanted to pick her up and hug her, spinning around, but he couldn't. Not wile she was in the hospital. He just stared at her smiling.

"Fred, earth to Fred! By god wake up!" Fred looked up to see George, Harry and Ron giving him odd looks. He blinked a few times before he responded.

"What's going on?" He was confused, very confused, like a monkey with two bananas.

"You were staring at Hermione and grinning like an idiot. Is there something you want to tell us?" George stated and gave his brother the 'tell or die' look.

"Fred, are you having guilty thoughts about our little Hermione?" Harry questioned knowingly

"My brother, and my best friend, no. That would never happen!" Ron practically screamed.

"Little Hermione? Um Hello, I'm 24 damn it! I'm not little any more!" She shot Harry a look of death.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry stuttered.

He was visiblely shaking, and you can't blame him. You never want to piss Hermione off. When Fred had slid a snake in her shoe, he couldn't walk for a month because she put a curse on his "little friend" and was causing atrocious pain. She didn't undo the curse until he begged for forgiveness. She was not too pleased when she undid it. It amused her to watch Fred spaz like that. It was so funny; she recorded every moment of it. Harry didn't want that to happen to him.

"Can I go home please? I don't want to sit here in his bed. It's itchy, and unfamiliar. Please?" Hermione was begging them. Hermione, beg? Wow. That's a first. Hermione begging for something. Her eyes bore into Fred's and sent shivers down his spine.

"I'll go ask for you Mione. Just, wait here." Fred stood up and walked out of the room to go find a nurse.

Soon he found one. She looked familiar. He walked closer, close enough to talk to her, to get her attention. He wanted to make Hermione's wishes to come home true.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Fred?" She turned around and he looked down at her name tag.

'Katie Bell' Whoa! Katie Bell his ex girlfriend? Katie Bell, the chaser of the year? Why is she a nurse, let alone Hermione's nurse? This is so confusing.

"How did you know I wasn't George?"

"I can tell it was you, the way you smell, the way you talk, and your gentleness. May I help you Fred?"

"Hermione wants to go home, is she allowed to yet?"

"No she's still unconscious. She can't go home till she wakes up."

"She is up! That's why she asked me to find out if she can go home!"

"Why didn't she ask Draco? She's engaged to him. That's why we got together remember? You were mooning after Hermione; then she told every one that she was getting married, to Draco."

"He cheated on her. She's now living in the spare apartment about George and me. He attacked her. She's here now because of him. She wants to go home. Can she?"

"Wait, Draco cheated on her? With who? Doing what?"

"With Ginny and having sex. Now please answer my question. Can Hermione come home or not?"

"Yeah. I bet you two have hooked up now."

He turned and started to walk off; then he stopped and turned around. "Not yet Katie. She's still single. I'm still single. I'm waiting for her to get over the pain of what happened to Draco. Then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. But not that it matters to you." With that he turned back to get Hermione and taking her home.

Yr/Tc: Well I've updated all my stories. Well later!


	3. Tears and Happy Memories

Yr/Tc: Hey all. I haven't been home, nor have I had inspiration. You see my boyfriend and I broke up. Well this chapter is to him.

Chapter 3: Tears and Memories of the Good Times

Hermione went around cleaning her apartment, dusting and scrubbing the muggle way. She turned the radio on to a muggle radio station. She went along singing to it.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you've built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark"

She knew that song from somewhere… where was it from? She sorted through her memories. One from during the war came into her head.

_She had been at home listening to the radio quietly and this song was playing. Draco came walking in his death eater outfit and looked at her all snuggled into the couch._

"_Hermione, what are you doing out in the open? They are coming here for a meeting!"_

"_Wait, who is coming? And this is my house; you still live with your dad. Why would you have a meeting here?"_

"_Death eaters are, and because they came here to find you! Please leave!"_

"_Wait, Draco! What about you?"_

"_I'll be safe just run."_

_She left her house for the order of the phoenix head quarters. Dumbledore kept an eye on here there. She couldn't wait to thank Draco for saving her life. She had to find a way to thank him, that's all she could think about._

She sighed at the memory and moved on about the cleaning. She couldn't believe how messy her house had gotten wile she was at the hospital. She made all the beds when a new song came on and she listened for the part she knew how to sing to.

"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything, pretty soon she'll figure out, what his intentions were about, and that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head, and that's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head"

She started to shed tears. 'Draco, why did you want to marry me if you had Ginny wrapped around your finger? Why did you want to make me suffer?' Just the shear mention of Draco made her sick but she kept up cleaning. She was strong and she will prove it. She had to prove it to herself. She couldn't bear knowing that he made her so weak. She had to show herself a guy like him couldn't get her down. She needed to for herself.

"Time favors no one and if we wait we too can fall in love a second too late" She shouldn't let some one or something pass her by. She was the best witch this century! And if she let something pass her by she wouldn't live herself. Then why was she letting Fred pass her by? She clearly had feelings for him. He was taking care of her when she was having trouble doing that herself. She had to show him but how?

She sat down at the table and planed it all. She got out parchment and her blue ink. She took out a pale blue feather and started to write little clues and she waved her wand and made her apartment a little more romantic and cozy. She stuck notes all over his apartment. She posted one final one on his pillow. It read:

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now  
Backbeat, the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out   
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how  
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall  
Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow   
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now  
And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how  
I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonderwall"

She hoped that that alone would give him a hint. She wanted to see him, be with him. Tonight was the night she told him she cared for him. She was ready to move on from Draco. Fred had saved her; she wanted to be with him. She liked him; she didn't know how it started. But she didn't care.

Yr/TC: Yes I know, short chapter. But I just keep thinking of the bench. And I want to cry…so please go on I shall update soon….


End file.
